Maa Minhannie, Appa !
by Kimjangie.KJ
Summary: [LUHANxXIUMIN] "Maaaa, Emaaaa" Tapi, aku senang bisa kau panggil Maa. Semoga saja kau akan selalu memanggilku Maa dan akan selalu mewarnai hidupku juga appa mu, Saranghae Xi Minhan dan juga appa mu. Xiuhan,Lumin. (GAK SUKA, GAUSAH BACA !)


Maa, Minhannie appa !

*terinspirasi dari FF nya My Beauty Jeje sunbae 'Forever Love'

_Weqlyshuo_kjie present _

.

.

.

.

Hey kenalkan, aku Kim Minseok. Aku namja berumur 25 tahun dan bekerja di bar gay di daerah dongdaemun, saat ini aku akan bersiap pulang kerumah setelah menunaikan tugasku sebagai penari erotis dalam artian hanya menari loh ya

"Hyung kau langsung pulang atau ingin jalan-jalan dulu?" suara keras milik Jongin-penari striptis- menyapa gendang telingaku

"Aku akan membeli perlengkapan kulkasku yang sudah menipis Kai*,"

"Hai montok hyung, mau pulang bareng kami?" ini apa lagi dengan kekasihmu Kai?

"Yak namja transparan, bisakah kau pergi dengan kekasih gelapmu ini?" aku berujar seolah Kai berkulit sangat hitam, uuuh

Aku melirik Kai yang sibuk dengan ikat sepatunya yang terlepas, sejenak mungkin aku akan selamat tapi entahlah beberapa detik lagi aku pasti Tamat

"KAU BILANG APA? KEKASIH GELAP, KAU PIKIR KULITKU SEHITAM APA HYUNG!" ups, aku salah bicara sepertinya

"Ah yasudah ne, aku pulang dengan Sehun dulu hyung. Ppai ppai, dan hati-hati awas kau di di ge ra ya ngi namja yang ada di dalam bahaha" Kai pergi meninggalkanku dan memasuki mobil kekasihnya-Sehun- dengan senyum bodoh nya, CIH

"Pergilah!"

Aku keluar bar dengan bibir ditekuk kebawah, entah kenapa aku sebal sekali hari ini. Kulirik ponselku, masih jam 21:01 belum terlalu larut juga dan kurasa supermarket belum tutup,

Untuk namja 'penghibur' lain jam segini bisa dibilang masih pagi. Tapi kan aku namja baik-baik yang mengartikan sekarang sudah malam dan wkatunya pulang. Bukannya malah membuka paha untuk namja hidung belang kaya raya

Setelah berjalan hampir 15 menit aku berjalan menyusuri pinggiran dongdaemun street yang masih ramai, aku sampai di bangunan yang cukup besar kurasa. Gara-gara pasangan gila tadi aku hampir terlambat belanja kan, tsk!

Dengan langkah ringan aku berjalan ke stan sayuran, kuteliti satu persatu bahan mentah yang ada dihadapanku. Aku berjalan menuju stan daging sapi segar, aku bingung harus membeli daging apa dan berapa banyak, ah mollayo aku hanya mengambil seperlunya saja lebih baik

"Aku rasa ini sudah cukup, eeh susu untuk besok pagi belum aku beli, aish hampir lupa. Dasar baka"

Aku menundukan tubuku untuk mengambil sekotak susu yang biasa aku minum, setelah beberapa detik aku memilih-milih. Aku rasa seperti ada yang memukul-mukul kakiku, entahlah mungkin hanya perasaanku saja.

Eeh tunggu dulu, rasanya memang tidak sakit tapi kenapa aku risih sekali sih dengan sentuhan pukulan-pukulan kecil itu, segera kubalikan tubuhnya dan Gotcha...

"Adik kecil rupanya kau yang memukul-mukul kakiku eoh? Eh kemana bumonim mu?"

Seorang bocah kecil sedang duduk didekatku dan tersenyum polos dihadapanku yang tadi menepuk-nepuk kaki ku, anak ini kuperkirakan masih berumur 10 bulan. Dan saat aku mengajaknya bicara, kenapa dia melompat-lompat kegirangan? Aneh sekali,

"Aigoo kau manis sekali adik kecil, belum bisa bicara ne? Kya kya kya, kenapa orang tau mu meninggalkanmu sendirian eoh?"

Aku membungkukan sedikit tubuhku agar wajahku sejajar dengan anak ini, aku tertawa kecil melihat senyuman yang memperlihatkan giginya yang baru tumbuh satu. Tanpa ku duga, anak ini meraih pipiku lalu menepuk-nepuknya pelan, haha lucunya

"Maa, Maaa..."

"Jiah, kau mencari eomma mu ne?" Mataku sibuk bergeriliya mencari keberadaan seseorang dewasa disana (red:eomma), yah mungkin saja ada disekitar sini kan.

"Hannie, Minhannie mianhae appa meninggalkanmu, eh?" aku kaget dengan kedatangan namja yang yaaah bisa kukatakan lumayang tampan dengan pakaian casualnya

"Maa. Maa , Maa"

Ups apa namja ini appa anak ini eoh? Matanya sama, hidung dan bibirnya juga mirip. Tak dapat disangkal lagi jika anak ini memang hasil dari namja didepanku, tampan sih. Tapi kan dia namja?

"Hannie kajja sama appa, kita pulang ne. Dan terimakasih err?" omo namja ini mengulurkan tangannya denganku, uuh jantung ini berdetak dengan bodohnya.

"Ah iya aku Minseok, ini anak mu ya? Tadi dia di troli, jangan membiarkan anak sendirian. Kau siapa?" aku bertanya namanya, semoga aku tidak menyukainya *tear

Dia tersenyum MANIS sekali denganku, gosh jangan buat aku jatuh cinta dengannya. Aku normal aku straight dan aku masih menyukai YEOJA. *gua pegang omongan lo!

Eh tunggu dulu, dari tadi dia memanggil Maa maa aku kira anak ini bersama eomma nya tapi kenapa yang datang namja ini. Apa namja ini eomma nya? yang benar saja? O.O

"Aku Xi Luhan, kau bisa memanggilku Luhan saja"

Saat aku akan mengembalikan bocah ini ke pelukan Luhan, kenapa dia seperti tidak ingin lepas dari gendonganku hah? Apa dia memberiku lem? Aigoo..

"Minhannie kajja sama appa ne. Kasihan Minseok hyung" Luhan mencoba membujuk anak ini yang rupanya bernama Minhan, lucu juga namanya seperti Minseok dan Luhan, eeeh

Ayolah adik manis, aku ingin pulang kerumah lalu bercumbu dengan KASUR ku yang seolah memanggilku untuk segera menidurinya, aku lelah. Cukuplah dengan pasangan gila di bar tadi

"Ah Luhan-shi, sepertinya anakmu tak ingin lepas dari ku hehe" aku mengelus puggung Minhan lembut, tak apa lah. Aku juga suka dengan anak kecil

"Tapi aku jadi tak enak denganmu, kau sepertinya baru pulang kerja ne?"

"Hm ne Luhan-shi, ini sudah cukup larut. Aku akan membayar dulu" aku melemparkan senyuman maut yang mungkin saja membuat Luhan meleleh. Eeh aku straight kan?

.

.

Setelah kami keluar dari supermarket ini, tak ada pembicaraan lagi. Aku hanya bergurau dengan Minhan saja, anak ini cukup menggemaskan rupanya. Walau terkadang menyebalkan dengan menarik pipiku dan menepuknya

"Luhan-shi, ini Minhan bisa kau gendong dia . Aku pulang dulu ne, Dan ah Minhannie, Hyung pulang dulu ne. Bye" aku menyerahkan Minhan kegendongan Luhan namun tetap sia-sia kan. Huuuuuwaaa aku ingin pulang

"Maa emaaaa maaaa" eoh dia memanggilku lagi, sebenarnya dimana eomma nya?

"Bisakah kau menunggu Minhan sampai tertidur Minseok-ah? Sepertinya dia menyukaimu, aku akan mengantarkan kau pulang ne. Kajja" aku diantar dia pulang. Mimpi apa aku? Itung-itung hemat kartu ongkos transport deh

"Eh ne, terimakasih Luhan-shi"

Aku duduk disamping Luhan dengan Minhan dipangkuanku, huuh anak ini benar-benar. Aku masih penasaran di mana eomma nya? mungkin dirumah dan Luhan yang belanja, bisa saja kan?

Cukup lama aku dan Luhan terdiam, hanya suara Minhan yang sedang tertawa geli karena aku menciumi perut nya, tak lama setelah itu aku menepuk-nepuk punggungnya pelan and than BINGO Minhan tertidur. Hipnotisku berhasil sepertinya haha

"Minseok-ah dimana rumahmu?" Luhan membuka keheningan ini

"Masih sekitar 5 blok dari sini dan 2 lampu merah Luhan-shi" aku menjawab pertanyaannya sambil mengelus punggung mungil Minhan

"Jangan panggil aku dengan Shi, panggil aku Luhan saja"

Kami kembali terdiam, aku sedang memikirkan kemana eomma Minhan? Ah kenapa aku jadi memikirkan nya, aku kan hanya berkenalan dengan Minhan lalu appa nya dan nebeng dimobil ini kan, tak lebih-uhuk-

"Eghem" Luhan berdehem, mungkin dia sedang tak enak tenggorokannya makanya berdehem seperti itu

"Ehm Luhan-ah, kenapa kalian hanya berdua? Kemana eomma Minhan?" apakah aku lancang? Menurutku sih tidak

"Eomma nya, istriku-Kim Sohee- baru saja meninggal 1 bulan yang lalu"

DUGEUN

Jinjja? Alangkah bodohnya aku menanyakan hal itu dengannya, apa lagi aku baru kenal denga Luhan. God maafkan Minseok.

"O-mo maafkan aku Luhan-ah" aku merasa bersalah menanyakan hal itu, mungkin saja Luhan kembali mengingat istrinya.

"Tak apa, lagipula kau tak tau kan. Santai saja Minseok-ah, apa minhan sudah tidur?" sepertinya Luhan mulai mencairkan suasana kecanggungan kami

"Iya dia sudah tidur, tapi belum lelap sepertinya" aku melirik wajah damai Minhan diperpotongan dadaku, dia menempel erat sekali. Sesak tau

.

.

30 menit kurang lebih kami dilanda keheningan luar biasa akhirnya sampailah disebuah rumah sederhana milik orang tau ku yang sudah meninggal, aku tinggal sendirian di sini sudah sejak Senior High School

"Gamsahamnida Luhan-ah sudah mengantarku, jika Minhan sudah bangun besok pagi sampaikan salamku untuknya ne, oiya mau masuk dulu?" aku berdiri didepan pintu rumahku dengan diantar Luhan. Repot-repot sekali dia

"Ne selamat malam Minseok-ah, senang berkenalan dengamu. Ah tidak ini sudah larut, kasihan Minhan. Bolehkah kapan-kapan aku dan Minhan main kemari?" What, dengan senang hati Luhannie, Apa aku sudah berputar arah (red:menyukai)?

Setelah mobil Luhan meninggalkan area rumah ku, aku masuk kedalam dengan cengiran bodoh yang entah kapan akan lepas dari wajahku. Yang aku tau sekarang aku ingin cepat-cepat MENCUMBUI KASURKU DAN MENIDURINYA DENGAN SEGERA !

.

.

.

.

Jlok

Jlok

Jlok

Aish mengganggu saja, ini masih jam berapa eoh? Ini kan hari sabtu, tak bisakah aku tidur sampai sore atau bisakah aku tidur sebentar lagi tanpa ada yang mengganggu? Bisakah!

Jlok

Jlok

Tak sabar sekali,butuh waktu satu jam untuk aku bangun dari kekasihku, 10 menit untuk membuka mataku, 5 menit untuk memanjangkan tulangku,10 menit untuk mengumpulkan nyawaku dan sisanya terserah untuk apa tapi bisakah tak ada yang mengganggu tidurku?

Ceklek

Aku sedang mengucek-ngucek mata sayu ku, kenapa diam. Tak ada orang kah? jika tak ada akan kutu-

"Emaaa maaaaa"

-tup pintunya

Seperti suara anak bayi? Kenapa suaranya mirip Minhan? Mungkin hanya halusinasiku saja

"Ehm Minseok-ah apa kami mengganggu tidurmu" eh tunggu dulu, itu suara LUHAN O.O

Dengan segera kubuka mataku besar-besar untuk melihat kebenarannya, dan great. Itu Luhan dan anak nya -_-

"Ah Luhan-ah Minhannie, masuklah. Maaf rumah ku berantakan, maklum aku sedikit sibuk dengan kuliah dan pekerjaanku" Minhan langsung meminta aku menggendonganya, dia sebenarnya anak manusia atau devil yang tersesat? Pagi-pagi semangat sekali bertemu denganku

"Ne, maaf juga Minseok-ah kami menganggu tidurmu, Minhan sejak tadi pagi jam 4 menangis memanggil-manggil maa maa emaa, aku rasa dia mencarimu Minseok-ah"

Kulihat Luhan sudah rapi dengan jas resminya lengkap dengan dasi yang bertengger indah dileher jenjangnya. Tampannya :G *meler

"Jinjja? Minhannie rindu hyung eoh?" aku mencoba membuka pembicaraan dengan Minhan yang sedari tadi hanya memeluk tubuhku erat

"Maa maa" Minhan kembali memanggilku maa. Apa aku mirip eommamu? Bisa jadi kan

Luhan, namja itu sedang menerima telpon entah dari siapa di luar rumahku. Minhan terdiam melihatku dengan mata bulatnya yang mengerjap-ngerjap seolah memohon agar aku memberikannya uang koin supaya dia bisa main game di game center

"Minseok-ah aku sepertinya harus kekantor sekarang. Bisakah aku menitipkan Minhan denganmu, ini perlengkpan Minhan ada ditas ini semua, ada baju,popok,celana dan bubur instan yang biasa dia makan" Luhan menunjukan apa saja yang harus aku lakukan dengan Minhan

Aku mengerti apa yang dibicarakannya, tapi entahlah jantung ini berdegup sangaaaaat cepat kala manik kami bertabrakan, apa aku jatuh cinta dengannya? Aaaah aku masih normal belum bengkok kan?

"Baiklah, aku kekantor ne, Anak appa jangan menyusahkan Minseok hyung ne. Appa pergi ne, ah iya Minseok-ah nanti saat jam makan siang, aku akan membawakanmu makanan ne"

"Oke, hati-hati dijalan ne" apa yang baru aku katakan?

.

.

Aku membawa tubuh gembul Minhan kekamar ku yang tidak terlalu luas ini, baru saja Minhan dan aku mandi bersama, kau tau kan aku tak suka badanku bau? Iiiuh

"Nah Hannie, apa kau lapar? Hyung buatkan kau susu ne" belum sempat aku bangun dari tempat tidur, Minhan sudah menarikku untuk tidur lagi, omo apa dia tak ingin aku meninggalkannya barang sedetikpun? Yang benar saja?

"Maaaaaa Maaaa"

"Ne ne ne, aku tak akan meninggalkanmu, kajja kita buat susu untuk baby yang paling pintar eoh?" aku membawa tubuh Minhan kedapur hanya untuk membuatkan nya susu, me re pot kan

Aku sedang memperhatikan Minhan yang sedang menyusu didadaku, eeeh jangan salah sangka. Maksud ku dia sedang menyusu dengan botol susunya didadaku, intinya dia tidak menyusu didadaku tapi dengan botolnya yang didadaku. Aish maksudku itu lah

"Maaa"

"Auuw, sakit Hannie, kau tega sekali eoh dengan maa mu ini rasakan ini baby evil" dia melemparku dengan botol yang dia pegang, kau tau rasanya bagaimana? Manis asem asin, rema rasanya -_-

Aku terus saja membuatnya geli disekujur tubuhnya, kesalahanmu yang pertama adalah kau mengganggu tidurku dan yang kedua adalah kau melempar maa mu ini dengan botol susu kosong anak manis yang baik hati

.

.

.

Pm,1:28:34

Tak lama setelah insiden pelemparan botol susu ke jidat Kim Minseok, aku dan Minhan keluar sebentar untuk mengambil pakaian yang ku laundry. Aku kan sibuk, jadi tak ada waktu untuk mencuci baju ku *heleeeh

"Jja kajja kita keluar Hannie sepertinya hari tak terlalu dingin ne"

Minhan kugendongan dengan gendongan kanguru didepan dadaku, sepertinya dia nyaman dengan posisinya sekarang, nah buktinya dia tidak rewel seperti biasa. Uuh dada Kim Minseok memang menghangatkan haha

"Annyeong haseyo ahjumma" sapaku ramah pada ibu-ibu yang sedang berkumpul di dekat rumahku, yak sekitar 5 sampai 7 orang lah.

"Itu kan Minseok anak mendiang Kim yang tinggal di samping rumah nyonya Park, eh dia membawa bayi?"

"Maaa Emaaa" jangan memanggilku disaat seperti ini! Minhan apa hanya kata maa yang kau tau?

Gosh, itu ibu-ibu komplek yang suka bergosip. Celakanya, aku membawa Minhan digendonganku, lalu kesalahanku adalah; aku sempat menyapa mereka dan Minhan menanggilku. Mati lah aku, bisa disangak namja murahan kalau seperti ini

"Baby, jangan dengarkan ahjumma centil itu ne" aku mencoba menutup kedua telinganya, tak ada efeknya sih. Tapi kan lumayan untuk mengurangi bisikan-bisikan itu

Aku dan Minhan sudah mengambi beberapa stel pakaian ku yang di tempat cucian itu, aah aku malas melihat wajah menyebalkan biang gosip komplek. Mau memutar jalan juga jauh uh aku harus bagaiamana? Tuhan, kirimkan dewi penolong untukku

.

Saat aku tinggal beberapa meter lagi didepan ibu-ibu tadi. Kulihat ada mobil hitam yang berhenti di rumahku, itu pasti Luhan. Dan benar saja, saat aku sampai didepan gerombolan tadi, Luhan keluar mobilo dengan kacamata hitam yang betengger apik di hidung mancungnya

"Hai Luhan-ah"

"Ah hai Minseok-ah, Hannie appa datang"

Ups, aku melihat kearah kananku dan tatapan-tatapan kepo melayang dihadapanku kala Luhan memanggil dirinya 'appa' dan Minhan yang melonjak kegirangan melihat appa nya. Resiko sekali sih tinggal dikomplek yang banyak penggosip seperti mereka

"Ah cheosonghamnida ahjumma, saya permisi" dengan senyuman canggung kulangkahkan kaki ku menuju Luhan yang tersenyum denganku

"_Itu pasti namja simpanannya"_

"_Cih sudah kuduga pasti dia bekerja ditempat yang tidak baik, pulang malam setiap hari eh tau-tau membawa bayi dengan namja tampan pula"_

"_Namja itu kaya dan tampan, tapi sayang sudah digoda oleh namja itu tsk"_

"_Dasar murahan"_

Aku pasti sudah gila jika mendengarkan semua ocehan mereka, god sabarkan Minseok

.

Aku,Luhan dan Minhan sudah duduk bersama di ruang tamu sederhana ku, kami hanya melihat Minhan yang sedang bermain mobil-mobilan dilantai rumahku.

"Minseok-ah, ini makanan untuk makan siangmu. Maaf aku kelamaan, ada masalah dengan mobil tadi. Apa Minhan sudah makan?" aku hanya mengangguk samar saat menjawab pertanyaan Luhan, aku malu melihat senyumannya

"Gomaptago Luhan-ah sudah repot-repot membawakanku makanan, iya Minhan tadi sudah kusuapi dengan masakan yang kubuat untuknya"

"Maaa, Paaa"

.

.

.

Sepertinya hari-hariku akan menyenangkan karena kau mulai hadir dihidupku Hannie, beberapa tahun ini hari-hariku terasa kelam karena perginya kedua orang tua ku, kedua noona ku juga menghilangnya seluruh anggota keluargaku, semoga kau dapat mewarnai hari-hariku selanjutnya ne baby, aah mungkin ini terlalu cepat.

Kita bahkan baru mengenal belum ada sehari kan, tapi kenap hati ini nyaman jika berada didekatmu, saat aku mendekapmu dan dengan semua senyummu?

Tapi, aku senang bisa kau panggil Maa. Semoga saja kau akan selalu memanggilku Maa dan akan selalu mewarnai hidupku juga appa mu, Saranghae Xi Minhan dan juga appa mu..

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

Apa ini? FF gueh , ancur ye? Jelek ye? Aneh kan? Garing? Riview geh masa gua ngetik semaleman kagak di riview, jahaaaat lo orang haha. Salam bibir monyong :*

Kalo ada yang kurang ngerti, ada yang kurang paham atau mau lebih deket ame gue. Pm aja, pasti gau jawab kok ;;)

Weqlyshuo_kjie


End file.
